


You've Got to See What Tomorrow Brings

by femmefatal



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Illness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Kobra Kid isn't coping. He's just a stupid tag-along and his life is falling apart. Why is he still here at all?





	You've Got to See What Tomorrow Brings

Kobra Kid’s hands shook around the ray gun that was stuck in his belt as he stood next to the dusty track of the Getaway Mile. Sand flew into his eyes, and ordinarily it would have made them water fiercely, but today it barely mattered, because he was already crying. Kobra never cried. It was something he often rubbed in the face of his brother, Party Poison, who welled up far more often than Kobra did. In fact, the last time he remembered crying was about six months after the pair escaped from Battery City, almost fifteen years ago. Since then, life in the Zones had hardened him until he learnt to keep his emotions hidden. But today, Kobra Kid had tears trickling silently down his face, and that meant that something was seriously wrong.

The sun was dipping towards the West, and night was reaching the Zones. This only aided Kobra’s plan. In about ten minutes, the rest of the Fabulous Four were due to arrive. He had radioed them about half and hour before, saying that he had been attacked by a group of Dracs and needed patching up. More tears pricked the sides of his eyes as he contemplated his lie.  _Oh well,_  he thought to himself.  _None of that will matter soon._ He shuffled his feet a little and took a step back, looking up the road in anticipation.

After another minute or two, a pair of dull headlights appeared on the horizon. Kobra smiled humourlessly and made sure he wasn’t in their flickering beam. Within a few seconds, the familiar car was within fifty metres of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Goodbye,” he choked out loud; then he exhaled and sprinted into the path of the oncoming car.

Kobra didn’t have time to brace for an impact. A deafening screech tore through the air, and the Trans-Am jerked abruptly off course. It missed him by a matter of centimetres.

“ _Shit!_ ”  he screamed, his voice catching sharply in his throat. He curled up into a ball and just lay in the middle of the dusty road, all motivation lost. Sobs tore through his body, every one feeling like a knife edge.

Then there was a firm hand on his shoulder and he was being pushed off the road and into the sandy bank next to it. Words were being shouted at him, but he couldn’t understand what they were. Suddenly, he had a hand on his face and he was being forced to look up into the eyes of his brother.

“ _Kobra?!_ ” Party Poison yelled frantically. “What the  _fuck_  are you doin’?!”

“What do you think?” Kobra cried bitterly. “What did it fuckin’  _look_  like I was doin’?”

“Kobes…” Kobra was unusually surprised to realise that his brother was crying too. Why would anyone waste any concern over him? He was a waste of space. Right now, he should be lying on the dusty ground under the wheels of a car.

Party was talking again. “Why would you do this, Kobra? What were you thinkin’?”

“I don’t want to go into it,” Kobra spat. “It doesn’t even matter. In fact-” He pushed himself half-upright and snatched his ray gun from the ground by his hip. He thrust it barrel-first at Party. “Do it.”

“Do what?” Party asked in a trembling voice, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

“Kill me. I can’t live like this.”

“Live like what, Kobra?” Party asked through heavy sobs.

“Bein’ the tag-along. Always holdin’ everyone back. Having stupid fuckin’ flashbacks. Being a  _waste of fuckin’ space!"_   Kobra screamed hysterically. “Just shoot me already!”

“You know I can’t do that, Kobra,” Party whimpered.

“And they call you a hero,” Kobra replied with a sneer.

Party crouched next to his brother on the ground. “No,” he said softly.

“No what?” Kobra snapped.

“People don’t call me a hero,” Party murmured. “Not people with any common sense, anyway. People call me what I am- human. I’m a human bein’, with flaws and dark sides and imperfections. I just try to do good things. I’m not a hero, I’m not a villain- I’m just a normal person. And so are you.”

Kobra peered up at his brother through his tears.

“You aren’t perfect, Kobra, you’re right,” Party continued. “But you’re a better person than me. You’re kind and funny and gentle and the best little brother I could ever hope for. Fuck it, you’re my best friend.” Tears were flowing freely down Party’s face now, cutting through the grease and grime. “I can’t live without you, and neither can the rest of the guys. I fuckin’ love you, Kobes.”

Kobra opened his mouth to say something, but all that he could do was sob. He reached up, and Party wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

The brothers carried on hugging and sobbing as the sun disappeared completely and carrion crows began to circle overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate hitting 2000 followers on Tumblr! It's based on a prompt from the Tumblr account @if-we-re-talking-stories. I didn't have a beta so the crappiness is entirely my fault. You guys know that this is a work of fiction and I don't own any of the characters.Comments and kudos are massively appreciated!   
> Title from SING by My Chemical Romance.


End file.
